A nom de l'amour
by Emmatheancien
Summary: Suite de Remords
1. Chapter 1

Au nom de l'amour

**Résumé :** Cela fait maintenants plusieurs semaines que Rodney et John sont en couple. Personne, pour l'instant, n'est au courant de leur relation.

**Genre :** Slash Rodney/John

**Note de l'auteur :** Suite de « Remords » qui suit l'épisode Duet.

On peut vraiment faire n'importe quoi au nom de l'amour. Et quand je dis n'importe quoi, je veux bien sur parler de ses stupides idées qu'on a aux moments qui faut pas. Comme par exemple se porter volontaire pour finir attaché comme une saucisse au tronc d'un arbre avec des dizaines de villageois vous regardant avec un regard pas très gai et un tas de bois sec près à s'enflammer à ses pieds. Mais le pire, c'est surtout quand l'idée ne marche pas et que non seulement on va finir en barbecue mais en plus que ce sera en duo. Sa « promenade intérieure » fut interrompue par la voix d'un Sheppard plus qu'en colère.

John : Bravo le génie, je vous félicite !

Rodney : Oh c'est bon, j'ai compris. La prochaine fois que tu seras menacé de mort je ne dirais rien et je te regarderais te faire exécuter, ça te va ?

Sheppard ne répondit pas, il n'aurait pas du s'énerver contre le scientifique mais il avait des circonstances atténuantes…

John : Je…je suis désolé…

Rodney envoya un sourire au militaire et plongea son regard dans les yeux verts de son compagnon. Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils formaient un couple. D'habitude, ses relations amoureuses ne dépassaient pas le stade de la semaine, voire du lendemain de fête…mais avec John…il avait trouvé la personne qui le complétait, il aimait à penser qu'ils étaient les deux pièces d'un puzzle qui s'emboîtaient à merveille…Il regarda à nouveau le militaire, et ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux heures qui avaient précédées leur départ en mission. Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres mais il fut brusquement prit d'une quinte de toux. Il détourna son regard de John et vit, avec horreur, que les villageois avait commencé leur barbecue…Il jeta un regard désespéré au militaire qui tirait sur ses liens avec toute la force qui lui restait. Rodney fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un long moment, il se mit a prier…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais que c'est trop court, mais t'inquiète, c 'est juste pour mettre l'histoire en place

Il jeta un regard désespéré au militaire qui tirait sur ses liens avec toute la force qui lui restait. Rodney fit alors quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis un long moment, il se mit a prier…

John : Je…je suis désolé…

Pour tout réponse, Rodney lui envoya son sourire et plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux du militaire. Des yeux bleus qui faisait naître en lui un désir inimaginable pour son porteur, notamment quand ce dernier se trouvait en petite tenue…

Pas juste quand il est en petite tenue, tout le temps en fait… 

Heureusement que John et Rodney étaient souvent en compagnie d'une ou plusieurs personnes, sinon John n'aurait jamais la force de résister à l'envie de sauter sur le scientifique. Faut dire que Rodney ne l'aidait pas beaucoup, en effet, ce dernier lui envoyait des petits regards coquins ou, en faisant bien attention que personne ne le regarde, glissait subrepticement sa main sur ses fesses ce qui avait le don de le faire enrager, surtout quand il avait de longs et ennuyeux briefings juste après. Mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il arrivait toujours à ses fins avec Rodney. Il n'y avait pas que le sexe entre eux, il y avait un sentiment que John avait peu ressentit pour d'autres personnes dans sa vie : l'amour. Il avait beaucoup de mal à l'admettre mais il aimait le scientifique plus que n'importe qui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer ses petites piques légendaires, histoire de faire enrager Rodney. Il aimait l'expression de son visage dans ses moments là, mais les moments qu'il appréciait le plus dans sa relation avec Rodney, c'était quand ils étaient seuls dans les quartiers de l'un ou de l'autre. Il aimait le contact avec la peau de Rodney, le sentir prés de lui, sentir l'odeur de son parfum, car même s'il ne voudrait jamais le reconnaître, Mackay était quelqu'un de très coquet…chose dont John ne se privait pas de lui faire remarquer…Il vit Rodney tousser et regarder le tas de bois disposé sous leur pieds. Il suivi son regard et poussa un juron, les villageois avaient mis le feu aux brindilles et vu comme le bois était sec, lui et Rodney n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver entourés de flammes. Dans un geste de survie, il tira sur ses liens pour les faire céder, mais ils étaient trop résistants et surtout trop bien serrés. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil sur Rodney, il vit que ce dernier avait les yeux fermés. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine…


	3. Chapter 3

**NDA :** merci pour les reviews

_Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil sur Rodney, il vit que ce dernier avait les yeux fermés. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine…_

La Javel, ça sentait la Javel. Rodney tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux, mais c'est comme s'ils étaient scotchés à son visage, impossible de les ouvrir. Il tenta d'appeler quelqu'un mais ce fut juste un grognement qui sortit de sa bouche. Mais ça avait du avoir l'effet escompté puisqu'il entendit quelqu'un faire du bruit à côté de lui.

Elisabeth : Rodney ? Vous m'entendez, c'est Elisabeth…un infirmier, vite !

Rodney tenta de se relever, mais il sentit deux mains se poser sur son épaule.

Elisabeth : Calmez vous Rodney, tout va bien, vous êtes en sécurité à présent.

Rodney : Djon…

Elisabeth : Pardon, qu'est ce que vous dites ?

Rodney : Major…

Elisabeth : Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bien lui aussi, il est dans le lit à côté de vous. Il dort.

Rodney tourna le visage de l'autre côté et tenta d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Une nouvelle tentative infructueuse…

Rodney : Mesyeux…voitplusrien…

Elisabeth allait lui répondre mais Carson fut plus rapide.

Carson : Tout va bien Rodney, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous avons du vous mettre un cataplasme sur les yeux, ils ont été irrités par la fumée. Je vais vous ausculter, Elisabeth.

Elisabeth prit congé des deux hommes et tira le rideau. Carson fit relever Rodney pour pouvoir écouter ses poumons. Il lui demanda de respirer lentement, de tousser et tout le tintouin qui s'en suivait, mais une seule chose importait à Rodney : John. Mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour parler, Carson le coupait à chaque fois.

Carson : Deux petites minutes Rodney, je vais regarder vos yeux maintenant, ok ?

Rodney acquiesça. Il sentit une main se poser sur chacune de ses tempes, et sentit le « scotch » collé sur ses yeux s'enlever. Il entendit Carson marmonner quelque chose.

Carson : Vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux Rodney ?

Ce dernier fit à nouveau une nouvelle tentative, elle fut plus fructueuse que les première, mais sa vision était tout de même brouillée. Il vit le visage de Carson prendre une drôle d'expression, il devait sourire, ca devait être ça…tout du moins il l'espérait.

Rodney : John ?

Carson : Il va bien, je lui ai donné un sédatif, il était tellement inquiet pour vous qu'il ne me laissait pas l'ausculter, il voulait à tout prix que je m'occupe de vous…

Rodney sourit, il fallait toujours que John joue au héros…

Carson : Votre vue redeviendra normale d'ici quelques jours, je vous ai prescrit quelques gouttes.

Le sourire de Rodney s'effaça : Dieu seul savait comment il pouvait détester avoir des gouttes dans les yeux, il se mettait à pleurer et tout le monde le traitait de petite nature. Il protesta mais cela ne découragea pas le médecin écossais qui lui mit quand même deux gouttes dans chaque œil.

Carson : Vous avez encore besoin de repos Rodney, restez tranquillement dans votre lit et ne me dîtes surtout pas que vous avez besoin d'aller à votre labo, compris ?

Rodney : Ok Carson.

De toute manière, Rodney ne voyait pas au delà de un mètre. Il ne pourrait certainement faire des expériences dans cet état là. Il soupira et tourna son visage vers le lit de son militaire préféré. Il avait cette légère moue lorsqu'il dormait et qui faisait craquer le scientifique lorsque John dormait. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir lui parler ou même juste prendre sa main, sentir sa chaleur…mais Carson n'appréciait sûrement pas de le voir debout et surtout il s'interrogerai de son comportement à l'égard du militaire. Personne n'était au courant et pour le moment c'était bien comme ça. Rodney sentait ses paupières devenir lourdes, de plus en plus. Il voulait être présent lorsque John se réveillerait, mais il avait de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre la fatigue qui s'emparait de lui. Il abandonna la partie et alla rendre visite au monde de Morphée où il n'y avait plus que John et lui…


	4. Chapter 4

**NDA :** Merci pour les reviews et ne t'inquiète pas Lou, le visage de Rodney n'a rien.

_Il abandonna la partie et alla rendre visite au monde de Morphée où il n'y avait plus que John et lui…_

John fut réveillé par des bruits venant de sa droite. Il ouvrit les yeux et malgré la pénombre dans la pièce il put distinguer le visage de Rodney, endormit. John sourit et tenta de se redresser dans son lit, il en résultat une bonne quinte de toux qui non seulement réveilla Rodney mais fit apparaître un Carson pas du tout réveillé, avec une trace rouge sur la joue preuve qu'il s'était endormi dans son bureau.

Carson : Comment vous sentez vous John ?

John : ça peut aller doc, vous pouvez me dire comment on s'en est sortis, ma mémoire me fait légèrement défaut là…

Carson : Eh bien, je n connais pas toute l'histoire mais, en gros, Teyla ne se sentait pas bien et vous avez demandé au lieutenant Ford de la ramener sur Atlantis.

John : Elle n'a rien de grave au moins ?

Carson _(souriant)_ : Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a juste une bonne grippe de chez nous. Donc, Aiden est revenu avec Teyla. Ensuite, nous n'avons pas eu de contact radio avec vous et Rodney pendant deux heures, Elisabeth a appelé l'équipe du sergent Bates et Ford pour qu'ils aillent voir ce qu'ils se passaient vu que vous ne répondiez pas aux appels radios. Ils vous ont trouvés attachés, entourés par des flammes. Ils n'ont pas eu trop de mal pour faire partir vos agresseurs et ensuite ils vous ont ramené à l'infirmerie.

John : Plus de peur que de mal donc…

Carson se força à sourire.

Carson : Mais que ça devienne pas une habitude…_(il consulta sa montre)_…ce n'est pas que votre compagnie vous dérange mais il me faut un quota de sommeil pour pouvoir effectuer correctement mon travail. Je pense que vous pourrez retourner à vos quartiers dans la journée, après avoir effectué vos examens post mission bien sûr…

Rodney : Carson, pour un fois…

Carson : Ttttt, pas de discussion, c'est un ordre du médecin. Sur ce, bonne fin de nuit.

Carson leu sourit puis repartit vers son bureau. John et Rodney restèrent silencieux pendant environ 5 minutes puis, silencieusement, John se leva, alla tirer les rideaux devant le lit du scientifique et le sien et se glissa dans le lit de ce dernier qui faillit pousser un hurlement en sentant « quelque chose » s'infiltrer dans son lit. Il sentit une main se plaquer sur sa bouche.

John _(murmurant)_ : CHHHTTTT ! Carson va nous entendre !

Rodney _(murmurant)_ : Désolé, tu aurais pu prévenir !

John _(murmurant)_ : Je sais mais ça n'aurait pas été aussi drôle…

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel…

_Et il se trouve drôle…_

Le scientifique allait répliquer mais John le devança et plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Rodney qui l'attira un peu plus à lui. John entra un peu plus dans le lit et Rodney du se pousser pour laisser un peu de place au major. Ils échangèrent des baisers jusqu'à ce que le jour se lève et que l'infirmerie se réveille, John sortit alors silencieusement du lit de Rodney et rentra dans le sien, au moment même où Carson faisait son apparition.

Carson : Alors, bien dormi ?

John tourna le regard vers le lit de MacKay et sourit.

John : J'ai passé une excellente nuit Carson…


	5. Chapter 5

Rodney se trouvait dans le lit de John. Ils étaient tous les deux nus et enlacés. John mordillait la peau de son partenaire mais ce dernier le stoppa lorsqu'il arriva vers son bas-ventre. John releva la tête, un peu énervé d'avoir du s'arrêter en plein travail.

John : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Rodney : J'ai bien réfléchit pendant ces derniers jours et…

John cessa d'écouter le scientifique. Lorsque ce dernier se mettait à réfléchir, et que ça ne concernait pas la Cité ou des artefacts Anciens, cela voulait dire que ça concernait leur relation. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie en sentant Rodney gigoter sous lui.

Rodney : Tu pourrais faire l'effort de m'écouter, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire !

John : Oui, désolé. Je t'écoute…

Rodney : J'ai donc réfléchis et je…enfin…

John : Ce serait bien si tu finissais ta phrase.

Le scientifique prit une grande inspiration. Il avait réfléchit sur ce sujet depuis une semaine maintenant et il était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il fallait bien qu'ils en parlent un jour, leur relation ne pourrait pas continuer comme ça.

Rodney : J'aimerais qu'on…échange nos rôles pour une fois.

Le front du militaire se plissa d'incompréhension.

John : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

Rodney s'humecta les lèvres.

Rodney : J'aimerais…enfin…que je…te…je vais pas te faire un dessin !

John le regarda, ne comprenant toujours pas, puis sa bouche forma un « o » de surprise. Il se releva et se mit à genoux. Ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début de leur relation venait d'arriver et John savait qu'il n'était pas, mais alors, pas du tout prêt pour cela.

John : Je…je ne peux pas…

Rodney : Tu…je m'en doutais…

Rodney se passa la main sur le visage et se leva, mais John l'en empêcha.

John : Attends une minute, tu vas où ?

Rodney : Je retourne dans mes quartiers.

John : Pourquoi ?

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel, ce que John pouvait être stupide parfois ! Rodney se doutait bien que le major ne voudrait sûrement pas, et même s'il s'y était préparé ça lui faisait quand même mal. Rodney se dégagea de l'étreinte du militaire et commença à se rhabiller.

John : C'est parce que je ne veux pas, c'est ça ?

Rodney avait enfilé son pantalon et s'apprêtait à remettre son t-shirt. Il se tourna vers son compagnon.

Rodney : Oui.

John poussa un soupir.

John : Je sais que ma réponse te déçoit, mais…

Rodney : Mais quoi ?

Le scientifique avait sit ces derniers mots sur un ton sec.

John : Je suis désolé…

Rodney : Pas autant que moi, ce n'est pas ma faute si tu n'as pas envie de voir notre relation évoluer.

John : Je n'ai pas…

Rodney : Tu ne l'a pas dit clairement, mais tu l'as quand même avoué, tu ne peux pas…je pensais que tu étais prêt…

John se leva et s'approcha du scientifique.

John : Je ne suis pas prêt à passer à l'étape suivante Rodney, tu dois comprendre que…

Rodney _(s'énervant)_ : Je n'étais pas prêt et pourtant je l'ai fait ! J'avais peur, mais je savais qu'avec toi…_(il accentua ce dernier mot)_…tout se passerait bien ! Mais à ce que je vois, nous n'avons pas les mêmes priorités en ce qui concerne notre relation, sur ce, bonne nuit !

Il activa l'ouverture de la porte et sortit en trombe. John resta un long moment debout avant de s'asseoir au bord du lit. Quel idiot ! Il était en colère contre lui même, et surtout, il se sentait lâche. Rodney avait raison, lui avait été prêt à franchir l'étape, mais John…il n'en était pas à ce stade, tout simplement parce qu'il avait peur, oh oui, il avait fichtrement la trouille de « tout ça », de tout ce que ça impliquait…John ferma les yeux et s'allongea, les paroles de Rodney se répétaient dans sa tête. Rodney avait affronté cette peur, parce qu'il était avec John, et ce dernier venait clairement de lui dire qu'il n'avait pas assez confiance en Rodney pour se laisser aller comme lui l'avait fait. John soupira à nouveau.

_Quel crétin…_

Cette nuit là fut l'une des plus mauvaises que le militaire passa sur Atlantis.


	6. Chapter 6

**NDA :** Merci Lou :D

Chapitre 6

John se trouvait au mess devant son petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit, la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Rodney tournant dans sa tête. Il ne fit même pas attention à Carson lorsque ce dernier lui demanda s'il pouvait s'asseoir à sa table.

Carson : Major ? Major ? John !

Le militaire sursauta.

John : Carson, qu'est ce que…

Carson : Ca fait 5 minutes que je vous appelle.

John : Je ne vous avait pas entendu, qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Carson : J'aimerais juste savoir si je pouvais déjeuner avec vous, à moins que vous ne préféreriez rester dans votre monde.

John : Non, venez un peu de compagnie me fera du bien.

_Et surtout ça m'évitera de penser à Rodney…_

Carson commença son petit déjeuner, faisant de temps à autres des petites remarques, mais il voyait bien que le militaire ne l'écoutait pas. A vrai dire, le major ne faisait pas grand chose, il n'avait même pas touché à son petit déjeuner et se contentait de fixer un point dans le vide. Carson ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état.

Carson : John ? Tout va bien ?

John : Heu…oui, tout baigne…

Ce dernier tenta de sourire à Carson pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien mais Carson ne fut pas dupe.

Carson : Je vois bien que ça ne va pas, d'habitude le matin vous êtes en pleine forme et là…que se passe t'il ?

John : Merci de vous préoccuper de mon état, mais je vous l'ai dit, tout baigne.

Ce que les militaires pouvaient être bornés ! Carson regrettait parfois de ne pas être resté sur Terre, dans un hôpital où il aurait pu exercer son métier tranquillement sans avoir à craindre des extraterrestres suceurs de vie. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'il accepte de partir pour une autre planète, dans une autre galaxie…

Carson : John, si vous ne me dîtes pas ce qu'il se passe, je dis au docteur Heightmeyer que vous avez besoin d'une petite séance…

Carson laissa planer la menace un petit instant puis John se mit finalement à parler.

John : J'ai eu…un accrochage avec Rodney, hier soir.

Il pouvait au moins lui dire ça, c'était la vérité.

Carson : Ce n'est pas la première fois, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger.

John _(sarcastique)_ : Non, je ne pense pas…

Carson le regarda, pour qu'il dise cela, ça devait être vraiment très grave.

Carson : Que s'est il passé ?

John croisa le regard du médecin et le détourna rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire « réellement » pourquoi ils étaient en froid...John soupira, il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse pour se sortir de là.

John : Désolé Carson, mais je dois y aller, j'ai une mission qui m'attend.

Il lui sourit puis se leva et prit son plateau avant que Carson ait pu faire le moindre mouvement. Carson le regarda sortir et reporta son attention sur son petit déjeuner, il allait devoir avoir une petite discussion avec Rodney.


	7. Chapter 7

**Note à Lou :** Merci à toi :D

Chapitre 7

Elisabeth, Teyla, Aiden et John se trouvaient en salle d'embarquement, John jetait des regards frénétiques à sa montre. En effet, leur départ était prévu il y a déjà dix minutes et Rodney, qui était ponctuel, n'était toujours pas là.

John : Où est Rodney ?

Elisabeth : Il ne vous accompagne pas, il a des tests à faire sur des objets trouvés dans un laboratoire et il tient absolument à les faire aujourd'hui. De plus, il se plaint de douleurs au genou.

John : Oh…très bien, allons y.

Elisabeth : Soyez prudent.

John : Comme toujours.

Il lui sourit puis passa la Porte, suivant Teyla et Ford. John était un peu déçu que Rodney ne soit pas là, il aurait aimé en profiter pour discuter, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus l'en blâmer. Tout ce qui s'était passé était sa faute, le militaire se promit que dés qu'ils rentreraient de leur exploration, il irait voir Rodney pour qu'ils discutent…

Laboratoire de Rodney 

Rodney travaillait depuis maintenant plus d'une heure sur les objets trouvés lors d'une exploration, et il n'avait toujours pas pu déterminer leur fonction. Il avait tenté de les initialiser mais il n'y était pas arrivé. Il effectuait un nouveau diagnostic lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son laboratoire s'ouvrir. Il se tourna pour voir la personne qui arrivait.

Rodney : Carson ?

Le médecin écossais lui fit un sourire et le salua.

Rodney était surprit, généralement le médecin ne quittait jamais sa précieuse infirmerie, mais ça tombait bien, Carson pourrait au moins initialiser les objets.

Rodney : Justement Carson, j'ai besoin de vous…_(il lui tendit un des artefacts)_…vous pourriez m'initialiser ça ?

Carson : Pas de problème.

Ce dernier prit l'objet et après quelques secondes de concentration l'objet s'alluma. Rodney récupéra l'objet et le brancha à une des machines. Tout en faisant cela, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi Carson avait accepté d'initialiser l'objet, lui qui refusait catégoriquement tout contact avec des objets dont l'utilisation n'avait pas été définie au préalable.

Carson regarda Rodney brancher l'appareil. Il avait accepté à contre cœur et manifestement, Rodney ne s'en était pas aperçu. Si le médecin voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé entre lui et John il fallait que Rodney soit en de bonnes dispositions pour répondre à ses questions.

Carson : Alors, tout va bien ?

Rodney lui répondit vaguement par l'affirmative et reporta son attention sur l'écran. Carson le regarda, sa « mission » allait être plus dure que prévu…

Carson : Vous êtes sûr ?

Cette fois ci, Rodney se retourna.

Rodney : Puisque je vous dis…

Carson : J'ai prit le petit déjeuner avec le major ce matin, et il m'a dit pour votre accrochage…

Les yeux de Rodney s'agrandirent : John avait parlé à Carson de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille…oh non, John n'aurait jamais dit ce qu'il s'était « réellement » passé…

Rodney : Et…hum…que vous a t'il dit précisément ?

Carson : Juste que vous aviez eu un accrochage hier et, je pense que c'est pour cela que vous m'avez demandé de vous faire un certificat, pour ne pas pouvoir partir en mission et ne pas vous retrouver avec lui.

Rodney resta silencieux et détourna le regard.

Carson : Je me trompe ?

Rodney : Non…

Carson : Vous voulez me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mais bien sûr, le truc c'est que John ne veux pas voir notre relation évoluer, ah oui suis je bête j'ai oublié de vous dire que nous sortons ensemble.

Rodney : Ecoutez Carson, ceci ne vous regarde pas.

Carson : Je suis votre ami Rodney, vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire.

Rodney _(s'énervant)_ : Vous avez entendu, ce que je viens de dire Carson : ça ne vous regarde pas, c'est entre John et moi !

Carson : D'accord, je ne voulais pas vous énerver.

Rodney : Vous pourriez me laisser, j'ai du travail.

Carson : Très bien, je vais vous…

Il fut coupé par l'alarme de la base et quelques secondes plus tard, la voix d'Elisabeth se fit entendre à son oreillette.

Elisabeth _(par radio)_ : Carson ! Nous avons besoin de vous en salle d'embarquement, l'équipe du major a été attaquée par les Wraiths, ils ont un blessé grave !

Carson _(par radio)_ : J'arrive immédiatement Elisabeth !

Il sortit en trombe du labo, laissant Rodney seul. Ce dernier était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle : l'équipe de John avait été attaquée, et ils avaient un blessé. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour que ce ne soit pas John qui soit blessé. Il reprit ses esprits et partit en direction de la salle de la Porte. Lorsqu'il y arriva, il vit un Carson et 4 infirmiers autour d'un brancard, Carson donnait des ordres et s'occupait de la personne sur le lit. D'où il était, Rodney ne pouvait déterminer la personne qui se trouvait sue le lit. Il s'en approcha rapidement et reconnut une touffe noire, caractéristique de la coupe du major. Il s'approcha du lit, John avait la peau livide. Le scientifique posa sa main sur la joue du militaire, il avait la peau froide. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte des regards posés sur lui. Il continua de caresser la joue de John.

Rodney _(murmurant)_ : Je t'en prie John, ne me laisse pas…

Carson donna l'ordre d'aller à l'infirmerie et le groupe se mit en marche suivit d'Elisabeth, Teyla et Aiden. Rodney avait prit la main de John. Ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Carson se dirigea vers Rodney.

Carson : Il faut nous laisser maintenant Rodney.

Ce dernier ne bougea pas, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du visage de son compagnon.

Carson : Rodney…

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, ils étaient remplis de larmes.

Rodney : Sauvez le…

Carson : Je vous le promet, maintenant laissez nous.

Rodney acquiesça et lâcha la main de John. Il s'éloigna et Carson tira le rideau. Rodney avait les yeux fixés sur le tissu jaune, il ne sentit même pas les larmes couler le long de ses joues. Elisabeth et Teyla échangèrent un regard surprit et Elisabeth se dirigea vers le scientifique. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire, elle ne se doutait absolument pas de la nature de la relation entre les deux hommes. Elle se décida et posa une main sur l'épaule du scientifique qui se dégagea. Il se frotta les yeux pour essuyer les larmes et se tourna vers elle.

Rodney : Je serais à mon laboratoire si vous me cherchez.

Et avant qu'Elisabeth ait pu dire un mot, Rodney passa la porte et prit la direction de son labo. Elisabeth le regarda sortir et reporta son attention sur le rideau jaune où on pouvait voir, grâce aux ombres, Carson et son équipe s'affairer pour sauver la vie du major.


	8. Chapter 8

Note à Lou : désolée de le poster si tard aprés ton message mais a un peu bugué et je n'ai pas pu poster la suite avant maintenant, et merci :D

Chapitre 8

Cela faisait 3h00 que l'équipe de Sheppard était revenue de leur exploration. Carson avait stoppé l'hémorragie de John et ce dernier était maintenant allongé dans un lit éloigné de l'entrée avec une perfusion dans le bras. Après avoir fini avec John, Carson s'était occupé de Teyla et Aiden. Elisabeth était passée quelques minutes auparavant et avait été grandement soulagée en apprenant que John allait s'en sortir. Elle se dirigeait maintenant vers le labo de Rodney pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. En chemin, elle ne put s'éviter de penser au comportement de Rodney dans l'infirmerie. Elle n'avait pas été choquée, mais plutôt surprise : combien de fois Rodney avait il parlé du colonel Carter avec l'expression d'un ado qui rencontre son premier amour. A vrai dire, cela n'était pas surprenant avec toutes les épreuves que les deux hommes avaient traversées, cela avait forcément du les rapprocher. La jeune femme arriva devant les quartiers du scientifique et tapa trois coups brefs sur la porte. Pas de réponse, elle attendit quelques minutes avant de retaper. Toujours pas de réponse.

Elisabeth : Rodney, c'est Elisabeth, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous.

Toujours pas de réponse, là ça devenait inquiétant. Elle ouvrit la porte, une faible lumière éclairait les lieux. Elisabeth avança lentement, tout en cherchant Rodney. Elle le trouva devant un des ordinateurs, les bras croisés et sa tête posée dessus. Il avait du s'endormir lorsque la tension dus aux événements était retombée. Elisabeth s'approcha de lui et, doucement, le secoua pour qu'il se réveille.

Rodney : Moui…

Elisabeth _(souriante)_ : Salut Rodney, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour vous.

Le scientifique se releva si précipitamment qu'il failli se cogner à Elisabeth.

Rodney : Il va bien ? Carson a pu le soigner ?

Elisabeth : Tout va bien, John se repose dans un des lits de l'infirmerie.

Les épaules de Rodney se détendirent. Il allait embrasser Carson pour avoir sauver le major et plus jamais il ne s'énerverait contre lui à présent.

Rodney : Je peux aller le voir ?

Elisabeth : Oui…mais avant je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose.

Le sourire qu'arborait Rodney s'effaça : Elisabeth était au courant pour lui et John, comme la totalité de la base probablement…il s'attendit à un grand sermon de la part d'Elisabeth, mais cette dernière ne dit rien. A la place, elle le prit dans ses bras. Rodney ne savait pas comment réagir, mais il passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme et l'enlaça à son tour. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça, puis elle se dégagea.

Elisabeth : Je veux que vous sachiez que cette relation ne me gène absolument pas. Je ne suis ni choquée, ni dégoûtée, juste un peu…surprise. Et je suis aussi contente pour vous deux.

Rodney : Merci…est ce que…je peux y aller maintenant ?

Elisabeth acquiesça et Rodney déposa un léger bisou sur sa joue puis partit en direction de l'infirmerie. Elisabeth jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle n'était décidément pas au bout de ses surprises avec ces deux là.


	9. Chapter 9

**Note :** Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9

Rodney entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie et après avoir cherché quelques secondes le lit de son compagnon il se dirigea vers lui. John avait reprit un peu de couleurs mais sa peau était toujours un peu blanche. Le scientifique prit la chaise la plus proche et la tira jusqu'au lit. Il s'y asseya. Il serrait la main de John avec l'une de ses mains et de l'autre, il caressait ses cheveux. Carson ne tarda pas à faire son apparition.

Carson : Je m'en doutait…

Rodney se retourna et croisa le regard de l'écossais. Et ce qu'il y vit le soulagea, Carson avait l'air de prendre bien la chose.

Rodney : De quoi ?

Carson : Que vous et le major étiez ensembles.

Rodney : Depuis quand ?

Carson : Oh, il y a à peine quelques jours.

Rodney : Après la mission « Feu de joie » je présume.

Carson sourit, Rodney avait retrouvé son légendaire sens de l'humour.

Rodney : Je…je voudrais m'excuser pour m'être énervé tout à l'heure, ce n'était pas votre faute et…

Carson : Ttttt Rodney, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas en parler et pourquoi John ne m'avait pas donné plus de détails.

Rodney : Je voulais aussi vous dire…merci.

Carson : J'ai juste fait mon travail Rodney, rien de plus.

Rodney : Et bien quand même merci.

Le médecin sourit.

Carson : Je lui ai donné un léger sédatif pour qu'il se repose, il devrait se réveiller dans 2-3 heures.

Rodney : Je peux quand même rester, s'il vous plaît ?

Carson : Je pense que je peux faire une petite exception à la règle, pour une fois.

Les deux hommes se sourirent.

Carson : Je vais tirer le rideau pour vous soyez plus tranquilles, la « nouvelle » s'est déjà répandue à travers la moitié de la base.

Rodney poussa un soupir, de toute manière ça se saurait probablement su un jour ou l'autre alors…

Rodney : Tant pis, pour le moment ce n'est pas le plus important, il est en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Carson : Vous avez tout à fait raison. Je vais vous laisser maintenant.

Il se retourna, tira le rideau et partit vers son bureau. Rodney reporta son attention sur le militaire. Il redoutait maintenant la discussion que John et lui allaient avoir lorsque ce dernier serait réveillé, mais là n'était pas la question. Rodney embrassa le front du major et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Il s'endormit, bercé par le soulèvement de la poitrine du major.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour vos reviews

Chapitre 10

John commençait lentement à emmerger de son sommeil. Il tenta de se redresser mais ne le put pas, un « poids » l'empêchait de le faire. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit alors la tête de Rodney, endormi sur sa poitrine. John sourit, Rodney était tellement mignon lorsqu'il dormait…il passa sa main sur la joue du scientifique et commença à lui caresser les cheveux. Rodney se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard, il cligna des yeux pendant quelques secondes et lorsqu'il vit que John était réveillé, il se redressa, chassant involontairement la main du militaire de ses cheveux.

Rodney : Heu…salut. Comment ça va ?

John : Ça peut aller…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent quelques instants, gênés.

John et Rodney : Je suis désolé…

Ils rigolèrent quelques secondes et puis redevinrent sérieux.

John : Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, la dispute que nous avons eu c'était ma faute, je n'aurais pas du réagir comme je l'ai fait.

Rodney : J'aurai pu le demander à un autre moment.

John sourit.

John : Ah oui, et quand aurais tu trouvé le bon moment ?

Rodney : Je…je ne sais pas.

John : J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je t'ai fait, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. C'est juste que je…_(il prit une grande inspiration et se lança)_…j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer si tu…enfin ce n'est pas de toi que j'ai peur, c'est juste le fait de ne plus être le partenaire dominant dans notre relation. D'habitude, je suis celui qui « contrôle » la situation mais là…

Rodney : …c'est diffèrent.

John _(souriant)_ : Oui.

Rodney s'approcha de John et posa sa main sur la joue du militaire. Il le regarda puis approcha ses lèvres de celles du major. Ils restèrent un long moment comme ça, lèvres contre lèvres, puis John entrouvrit les siennes. Ce baiser était comme une bouffée d'oxygène, une bouffée d'amour…Même s'ils n'étaient en froid que depuis peu de temps, ces contacts physiques leurs avaient manqués. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent, les yeux dans les yeux.

John était soulagé, il avait réussit à avouer à Rodney les raisons de sa frayeur et il espérait que tout recommencerait comme avant avec, somme toute quelques petits changements, comme apprendre à laisser le contrôle à l'autre par exemple.

Rodney était heureux, même plus qu'heureux. La journée finissait mieux qu'elle n'avait commencée. Il se sentait en phase avec « son » John. Lors du début de leur relation, il avait sentit que le major ne se laissait pas complètement aller mais il avait mis cela sur le compte du genre nouveau de leur relation et de tout ce que ça comportait. Mais maintenant il comprenait et il savait que cela aller changer.


	11. Chapter 11

**Note de l'auteur :** Merci pour vos reviews

Chapitre 11

**Le lendemain**

Elisabeth : Ah, Rodney, vous êtes là. C'est très bien, j'ai à vous parlez, à tous les deux.

La jeune femme, John et Rodney se trouvaient devant le lit d'infirmerie du major. Carson avait consentit à le laisser sortir de l'infirmerie mais il devait encore se reposer deux jours avant de repartir en mission. John se demandait pourquoi elle voulait leur parler, à tous les deux et à l'infirmerie.

Elisabeth : Avant que vous ne sortiez d'ici, j'ai quelques points à…clarifier. J'aimerais que vous soyez assez discrets quand à votre relation, certaines personnes n'ont pas…ça va John ?

Ledit John venait de prendre une couleur blanche.

John : Vous…vous êtes au courant ?

Elisabeth tourna la tête vers Rodney.

Elisabeth : Vous ne lui avez pas dit ?

John tourna également la tête vers le scientifique qui avait prit une belle teinte rouge ce qui faisait un étonnant contraste avec la couleur du militaire. Rodney hocha la tête.

John : Dit quoi ?

Rodney : Eh bien, heu…_(il recula d'un mètre)_…tout le monde est au courant…pour nous deux…

John : Tout le monde ?

Rodney acquiesça. John se renfonça dans son lit.

John : Manquait plus que ça…

Rodney : Ne te plains pas trop, toi au moins tu n'as pas à affronter le regard de toute la base et les chuchotements lorsque tu marches dans les couloirs.

Le militaire se mit à sourire.

John : C'est vrai…de toute manière, on aurait pas pu se cacher éternellement je suppose…

Rodney : Probablement pas.

Les deux hommes se sourirent et Rodney vint prés de son compagnon et lui prit la main. Elisabeth les regarda puis toussa pour montrer sa présence.

John : Oh heu, Elisabeth, désolé…

Elisabeth _(souriante)_ : Ne vous excusez pas John, voilà ce dont je voulais vous parler. Je sais que ce que je vous demande ne l'est pas mais certaines personnes…_(Rodney toussa)_…n'apprécient pas l'homosexualité alors, tentez de ne pas être trop…expansifs lors de vos échanges amoureux.

John : Tu crois que ça va être possible ?

Rodney : Peut être, mais ça va être dur, très dur…

Elisabeth leva les yeux aux ciels.

Elisabeth : Vous ne pouvez pas vous arrêter deux secondes ?

Ils rirent tous les trois puis Elisabeth reprit la parole.

Elisabeth : Une dernière chose : ne laissez pas votre relation influencer les missions d'explorations, normalement je devrais vous séparer mais vu que vous risqueriez de me faire vivre un enfer…enfin bon.

John : Comptez sur nous…

Elisabeth leur sourit puis les laissa tous les deux.

Rodney : On ferait bien d'y aller, avant que Carson ne change d'avis.

John : Tu as raison, allons y.

John commença à se lever et se dirigea vers la sortie. Son pas était un peu chancelant.

Rodney : Et où tu crois aller comme ça ?

John : Dans mes quartiers, tu croyais que j'allais où ?

Rodney : Ne fais pas l'innocent.

John : Je refuse de m'asseoir sur ce truc !

De la main il désigna un fauteuil roulant.

Rodney : Carson a dit qu'il fallait te ménager et…

John s'approcha de lui et prit son visage dans ses mains.

John : Je sais ce qu'il a dit, et je sais ce que je ressent. Mes quartiers ne sont pas loin du téléporteur qui n'est pas loin d'ici. Il y a peine 2 mètres qui les sépare, je pense que je pourrais marcher sur cette distance là. Et puis, si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose…tu seras là, prêt à me faire du bouche à bouche…

Une lueur coquine passa dans le regarde de John et Rodney leva les yeux au ciel.

Rodney : Tu ne penses donc qu'à ça…

John : Ne me dit pas que tu ne penses jamais à ça, parce que, te connaissant, je sais très bien que c'est impossible…

Tout en disant cela, il laissa tomber une de ses mains qui alla se loger au creux des reins du scientifique.

Rodney : John, non, pas ici !

John : Alors raccompagne moi dans mes quartiers sinon…

John fit dangereusement baisser sa main…

Rodney : Ok, ok, on y va.

John affichait un sourire satisfait et Rodney lui envoya un regard noir. Les deux hommes sortirent de l'infirmerie et se dirigèrent vers les quartiers du militaire.


	12. Chapter 12

**Note de l'auteur :** Vous atttendiez avec impatience la suite...vous allez encore plus me détester à la fin...(sourire sadique)...

Pour lou01 : on m'a fait la remarque plusieurs fois : en fait ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'ils ne passent pas leur temps à se rouler des pelles devant tout le monde car les gens n'ont pas forcément nvie de voir un couple (hétéro ou homo) s'embrasser tout le temps devant tout le monde, mais ça ne leur est pas interdit pas de se faire des petits bisous, même devant les autres, j'espère que vous comprendrez ce que j'ai voulu dire, sur ce bonne lecture.

Chapitre 12 

Les deux hommes marchaient silencieusement dans le couloir menant aux quartiers du major. Leurs esprits étant tous deux en pleine ébullition.

Plus ils se rapprochaient de ses quartiers, plus John se sentait mal. C'est bien beaux les paroles, mais c'est difficile de les appliquer. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Rodney et, sans savoir pourquoi, il se sentit d'un coup moins anxieux.

De son côté, Rodney savait qu'il s'était entraîné sur une piste glissante avec John. Les intentions de ce dernier étaient bien claires non ? Ce n'est pas que le scientifique n'en ait pas envie, mais ça allait un peu trop rapidement à son goût. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'il allait se passer s'il franchissait ses portes, mais en même temps, une petite voix dans son esprit lui disait qu'il fallait qu'il y aille, pour lui, pour John, pour eux…

Ils arrivèrent devant les quartiers du militaire, celui ci passa sa main devant le panneau d'ouverture et la porte s'ouvrit. Il s'effaça pour laisser passer le scientifique.

Rodney fixait intensément l'embrasure de la porte comme si la réponse à son combat intérieur allait magiquement apparaître devant ses yeux. Mais, décidément, son esprit ne daignait pas répondre à ses interrogations. Le scientifique tourna le visage vers son compagnon et finalement se décida à entrer.

John regarda Rodney passer la porte et prit une grand inspiration. Ça y est, ils y étaient, le moment de vérité. Un moment, il voulu faire marche arrière puis finalement changea d'avis. Il voulait le faire, il en était sûr. Il entra dans ses quartiers et enclencha le verrouillage de la porte sans que Rodney ne le remarque. Il s'avança dans ses quartiers et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il passa près de Rodney et s'abstint de tout geste.

Rodney le sentit passer derrière lui et utilisa toute sa volonté pour ne pas lui jeter un coup d'œil. La tension était forte entre les deux hommes et Rodney jugea qu'il ferait mieux d'y aller. Il s'inventa une excuse en espérant que John le croirait.

Rodney : Je…hum, dois y aller. Du travail qui m'attend. Je vois que tu n'as pas besoin de moi alors…j'y vais…

Rodney n'attendit pas la réponse du militaire et se dirigea vers la porte. Ô surprise, cette dernière ne s'ouvrit pas. Rodney passa plusieurs fois la main sur la panneau de contrôle et, voyant que cela ne fonctionnait pas, poussa un soupir. Super, il se retrouvait coincé dans les quartiers de l'homme qu'il désirait plus que tout au monde mais ils étaient trop gênés pour parler maintenant qu'ils se trouvaient seuls.

Rodney : Il y a un problème à ta porte, je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir.

John : J'arrive.

John se passa de l'eau sur le visage, s'essuya à l'aide d'une serviette et sortit de la salle de bain. Il regarda Rodney et un sourire naquit sur son visage, soit il se faisait jeter soit…il s'apprêterait à vivre ce qu'il y avait de plus fantastique au monde. Il s'approcha de l'homme qu'il désirait tant et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. John fit avancer ses mains jusque sur l'abdomen du scientifique et colla son torse contre le dos de Rodney. Il attendit quelques secondes puis commença à déposer des baisers sur une zone trééés sensible du scientifique.

Lorsque Rodney sentit les mains de John sur ses hanches, il sursauta légèrement mais ne se dégagea pas. Il ne fit rien non plus quand il sentit les mains du militaire passer sur son torse. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment d'intimité entre lui et John. Puis il sentit les lèvres de John se poser sur sa nuque, juste à la naissance de ses cheveux. Rodney tenta alors de se dégager mais le militaire resserra son étreinte et infiltra ses mains sous le t-shirt du scientifique. Le combat dans la tête de Rodney reprit de plus belle, il voulait partir mais en même temps il voulait aussi rester, subir la douce « torture » que le militaire lui faisait. Rodney rassembla le peu de volonté qui lui restait et se mit à parler.

Rodney : John, je…ce n'est pas une bonne idée, pas maintenant…

Mais il ne devait pas être très convaincant car les mains de John se mirent à bouger sous son t-shirt, caressant lentement son torse.

John entendit à peine Rodney murmurer et d toute manière, il n'y prêta guère attention. Il fit monter ses mains sous le t-shirt de Rodney, effleurant sa peau doucement. Il intensifia la pression de ses lèvres sur la nuque du scientifique et faisait apparaître une légère tâche rouge qui s'estompait rapidement. Il sentit les frissons de Rodney lorsque ses mains passèrent sur la poitrine du scientifique. Il titilla alors légèrement ses tétons et les frissons de Rodney augmentèrent. John n'était pas en reste, rien que le contact de ses mains sur Rodney lui donnait la chair de poule. Après avoir « attisé » la poitrine du scientifique ses mains redescendirent vers son abdomen qu'il continua à caresser.

Rodney se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas laisser échapper des soupirs de plaisir, mais cela devint de plus en plus difficile lorsque les mains de John passèrent sur ses tétons et y restèrent un petit moment. Il ne pouvait éviter à son corps de trembler et il savait que s'il ne sortait pas de la chambre rapidement il atteindrait bientôt le point de non retour. Ses mains, qui n'avaient pas bougées depuis que John s'était collé à lui, se mirent en mouvement et vinrent se placer sur celles de John, juste séparées par le t-shirt du scientifique.

John arrêta d'embrasser la nuque de Rodney lorsqu'il sentit les mains de ce dernier se poser sur les siennes. Il fit descendre ses lèvres vers son cou, tout en continuant de déposer des baisers.

Rodney fit alors basculer sa tête en arrière, ce qui permis à John de descendre vers sa gorge. Il descendit jusqu'à la pomme d'Adam de Rodney et ensuite remonta vers son oreille dont il mordilla très légèrement le lobe. Il s'arrêta puis murmura à l'oreille de Rodney :

John : Rodney ?

Rodney : Moui…

John : Rodney, je veux que tu me fasses l'amour.


	13. Chapter 13

Merci pour vos reviews

Chapitre 13

Rodney, qui avait les yeux clos, les rouvrit et releva la tête. Ses battements de cœur qui étaient déjà rapides s'intensifièrent encore plus. Ses mains avaient quittées celles de John et étaient serrées l'une contre l'autre.

John retira ses mains du torse de Rodney et attendit. Il allait savoir si Rodney et lui étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Il appréhendait la réponse mais en même temps était impatient de la connaître.

Le cerveau de Rodney fonctionnait à toute allure : allait il accepter ? Il pouvait très bien dire non, John lui ouvrirait la porte (il avait compris que la porte n'avait pas de problème) et il s'en irait, il fuirait comme il l'avait toujours fait…Mais pas cette fois, il avait dit à John ce qu'il attendait de lui, de leur relation et John lui répondait clairement. Il se tourna lentement vers lui et plongea son regard dans celui de John. Ils restèrent suspendus quelques secondes. Rodney leva une de ses mains vers le visage de John et tendrement caressa sa joue. Il approcha lentement son visage de John, tout en continuant à le regarder dans les yeux, puis il avança ses lèvres qui furent rejointes par celle du major. Leurs langues se mellirent en un ballet endiablé où plus rien ne comptait à part l'autre.

John aurait souhaité que ce moment ne cesse jamais, mais les deux hommes ne pourraient pas rester indéfiniment sans oxygène. Il décolla alors ses lèvres du scientifique pour pouvoir mieux les capturer à nouveau, faisant échouer la tentative de protestation de Rodney. Pendant ce temps-là, une des mains du militaire s'était collée sur les reins de Rodney et l'autre était positionnée sur sa nuque, pour pouvoir mieux l'attirer à lui.

Les mains de Rodney se baladaient sur le torse du major dont la chemise était largement déboutonnée à présent. Une de ses mains descendit vers la taille de John alors que l'autre remontait vers son visage. Ils se séparèrent une nouvelle fois.

John posa sa main sur celle de Rodney et la serra contre sa joue. Puis il la décolla et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de Rodney.

John _(murmurant)_ : Suis moi.

Il commença à reculer vers le lit et attira Rodney à lui en tirant sur sa main. Arrivés vers le lit, ce qui ne prit que quelques secondes, il lâcha la main du scientifique et s'asseya sur le bord du lit.

Rodney le regarda faire. Ce qui se passait sous ses yeux était assez irréaliste mais il savait que ce n'était pas un rêve, que c'était bien la réalité. Il se dirigea vers John et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. John tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux emplis d'une nouvelle étincelle. Rodney le regarda puis déposa un premier baiser sur ses lèvres, puis un second sur son menton et un troisième dans le cou. Pendant ce temps-là, les mains de John étaient repassées sous le t-shirt de Rodney et cette fois ci, le lui enleva. Puis, il s'allongea pour que Rodney puisse continuer à l'embrasser. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et continua à déposer une autres séries de baisers sur son torse. Se souvenant de ce que le militaire lui avait fait « endurer » un peu plus tôt, il décala de quelques centimètres sa chemise et découvrit un sein. Il déposa des baisers tout autour et sentit John se tendre, ce qui le fit sourire. Il continua en titillant légèrement son sein avec sa langue ce qui fit immédiatement régir John qui laissa échapper un gémissement suivi de mots que Rodney ne put comprendre. Il laissa en paix la poitrine de John pour descendre à un endroit beaucoup plus « stratégique ». Une de ses mains l'avait devancée et caressait la bosse formée par l'érection de John. L'autre main la rejoignit pour retirer le pantalon du militaire qui se trouvait maintenant à moitié nu. Comme pour la première fois où ils avaient fait l'amour, Rodney commença par déposer une série de baisers qui eurent pour effet d'augmenter le désir de John. Après un quart d'heure de cette agréable torture, il remonta vers le visage de John qu'il embrassa avec passion.

John se laissa agréablement chouchouter par Rodney. Ce dernier remontait progressivement vers lui et lui enleva le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait. John grogna lorsqu'il sentit le pantalon du scientifique contre sa peau nue. Rodney s'en débarrassa rapidement ainsi que de son caleçon. Le sexe tendu de Rodney rencontra la peau du major ce qui fit frissonner les deux hommes. Ils étaient tremblants et en sueur. Rodney passa sa main dans les cheveux et sur le front du major. Le sourire qu'il arborait s'effaça alors pour laisser place à de l'interrogation et un peu de peur.

Rodney : Tu es sûr de vouloir faire ça ?

John aimait quand Rodney passait sa main dans ses cheveux, d'ailleurs, le moindre contact avec Rodney le rendait tout chose, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé de ressentir avec une femme, du moins pas à un tel niveau. Mais John s'inquiéta lorsqu'il vit le sourire de Rodney disparaître pour autre chose : de l'interrogation et…John n'en revenait pas : de la peur ! Rodney pensait donc qu'il n'était pas encore prêt ? John acquiesça silencieusement. Rodney approcha alors son visage du sien et ils s'embrassèrent. John serra Rodney contre lui et ils basculèrent sur le côté.

Rodney captura les lèvres de John une nouvelle fois et, lentement, le fit basculer en avant de sorte qu'il se retrouve couché sur le dos. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et de sa main gauche, partit de la nuque et traça une ligne invisible descendant jusqu'au creux des reins. Son doigt effleurait à peine la peau du major et Rodney pouvait voir la chair de poule apparaître sur la peau du militaire. Sa main fit le chemin en sens inverse et Rodney laissa sa main posée sur sa nuque. Sa main fut remplacée par ses lèvres. Lentement, il passa sa langue sur sa nuque puis pris le même chemin que sa main auparavant, laissant un petit sillon humide derrière lui. Rodney déposa des baisers sur les fesses de John puis lubrifia avec sa salive deux doigts et pénétra lentement John.

Les frissons de John décuplèrent lorsqu'il sentit la langue de Rodney descendre sur sa colonne vertébrale et s'arrêter au creux de ses reins. Il enfouissa son visage dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses gémissements de plaisir. Il se tendit lorsque les doigts de Rodney le pénétrèrent. Sa respiration s'accéléra un peu et la légère douleur passa rapidement.

Rodney faisait lentement bouger ses doigts à l'intérieur de John pour le « préparer ». Le corps du major fut pris de brusques spasmes et Rodney sut alors qu'il était prêt. Les mains du militaire étaient le long de son corps et Rodney posa ses mains dessus et entrelaça ses doigts avec ceux de John. Il passa sur lui et doucement entra en lui. Il sentit les muscles de John se contracter sous lui et sentit les ongles de John mordre les paumes de ses mains. Rodney se pencha sur le dos de son compagnon.

Rodney : Calme toi, je sais que la douleur est insupportable mais il faut que tu te calmes John. Respire lentement, prend de bonnes inspirations et expire doucement.

En effet, la respiration de John était devenue saccadée lorsque la douleur était apparue. John écouta la voix de Rodney et se laissa guider par elle. Inspirer, expirer lentement…La douleur commençait à disparaître mais il avait toujours mal. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti pareille douleur et pourtant il n'était pas douillet. Sa respiration se calma progressivement, et la sensation de douleur avait presque disparue mais elle pulsait en lui encore un peu.

Rodney : Voilà, c'est bien, détend toi. Tu verras, tout se passera bien.

John sourit, oui, il savait que tout aller se passer à merveille car il se trouvait avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Il se détendit, relâchant légèrement les mains de Rodney. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et commença à se mouvoir en lui doucement.

Rodney souffla un peu lorsqu'il vit que ses paroles calmèrent John. Un moment, il crut qu'il allait devoir arrêter mais finalement John s'était détendu. Il déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et commença un doux mouvement de va et vient. Il ne pouvait définir ce qu'il ressentait à l'instant précis. Il ressentait du plaisir mais…c'était différent d'avec un femme. Il entendit John gémir et accéléra légèrement la cadence.

Lorsque Rodney commença à bouger en lui, John ressentit à nouveau une forte douleur mais cette dernière fut rapidement remplacée par autre chose : du plaisir. John se sentait étouffer tellement les ondes qu'il ressentait étaient puissantes, de plus en plus puissantes au fur et à mesure que Rodney accélérait le rythme. Il laissa un gémissement lui échapper et replongea sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il délaissa les mains de Rodney et empoigna l'oreiller où sa tête était posée. Il le serra de toutes ses forces lorsqu'il sentit le plaisir affluer en lui comme jamais il ne l'avait ressenti auparavant.

Rodney se retira de John et se coucha sur lui, calquant sa respiration sur celle de son compagnon. Il était encore sous le choc de ce qu'il ressentait et avait du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes. Il se sentait bien, super bien…Il sentit John remuer sous lui. Il sourit puis déposa une nouvelle salve de baisers sur la peau moite de John qui avait un léger goût salé puis il se coucha à côté de lui.

John se tourna vers lui, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il tendit une main, un peu tremblante, vers le visage du scientifique et du bout des doigts, le caressa en dessinant les contours de son visage. Le scientifique ferma les yeux.

John : Rodney ?

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux.

Rodney : Oui ?

John : Merci.

Rodney regarda son compagnon et amant et lui souria.

Rodney : Tout le plaisir était pour moi.

Les deux hommes rirent puis John tourna le dos à Rodney. Ce dernier se colla à lui et passa un bras sur le torse de John pour pouvoir le serrer contre lui.

John prit la main de Rodney dans la sienne.

John _(murmurant)_ : Je t'aime.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Rodney qui déposa un bisou dans le cou de John et calla sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Rodney : Je t'aime.

Fin


End file.
